A Special Story
by FrozenRose9298
Summary: Thins go out of shape from pat to being and an army of friends just to put two people together.Mainly Specialshipping, with hints of Oldrivalshipping, MangaQuestshipping,and Franticshipping,Soulsilvershipping and DasiyxBill
1. Nightmares and Love

Welcome I'm SweetAngel92

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

The P.O.V are Normal/Red/Yellow/Blue in this chapter .

_Dreams, Flashback and thought._

**Phone call or Poke-speech**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Nightmares and Love<p>

* * *

><p>A young (okay he 16) trainer err... Champion with jet black hair and warming red eyes we know as Red was asleep in his house dreaming about the monsoons that flooded in Pallet town. He let out a few grunt and no's in his restless slumber of horror.<p>

_*Flashback/Dream*_

_A tall black hair, green eyes woman was staring as the water kept rising higher and higher she was trying to kept clam and sooth her five year old son to stop crying. "Red calm down everything will be fine as soon as daddy comes."_

_Then a black hair red eye man came in the room and said" The water team is coming so stay calm."_

_Then a portion of the roof broke from the rain the house began to flood Red's mother push Rd away as the wood began to fall. Then sirens were heard Red's Father yelled "Red get out of here we will be fine now just go!"_

_Red ran out to find a boat with the water rescue team on board they carefully put Red on the boat then a bang was heard then wave came at the boat pushing it away from the house._

_Red cried "Please help my mommy and daddy."_

_The leader of the crew sighed "We'll try kid."_

_After the storm was over and Pallet was dry, Red was waiting for is parents then a man came with a sad look on his face and shock his head "Sorry, kid but they ...gone."_

_Red cried "Noo... they ... left... me...all...alone ..."_

_*Next day *_

_A memorial was being held for those who died Red was there cried as a man in a black clock said "Those who died in the worst monsoon in the history of Pallet Town."_

_Red ran off smearing "NOOOO."_

_* Flashback/dream end*_

Red woke up smearing "NO."

He looked around to see that it was his room and it was just a dream.

He close his eyes and panted" It was just dream... It was just a... ugh ... An Awful memory."

He lie back down and put the pillow on his face knowing that he won't get much sleep tonight.

As soon he fell asleep he had another bad dreams this time it was about the girl he liked, Yellow.

_*Dream*_

_Yellow was in Lance's holding .Yellow was trying to get free._

_Lance was laughing "See if you can save her now"_

_Red was running to lance to rescue Yellow but they began to fade away from him._

_Then everything turn dark and all could be heard was Yellow smearing "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"_

_*Dream ends"_

Red woke up again and groaned "Is it Red bad dreams day or something"

His eyes glance at the clock to see that it was 5:35 am.

He decide to train his Pokémon and visit Green at the Gym.

Red pulled out Pika Poke-ball and began to do his training.

Around 10:45 he was done training and went to visit Green.

When he got there he the saw ... the one the ... Blue.

* * *

><p>After I was done training I went to see Green only to see Blue.<p>

_Wonder what she doing here right now at GREEN Gym?_

_Where Green anyway?_

Green walk out of his Gym annoyed at the sight of Blue when he finally notice me he smirked "So you drop by Red."

"I wanted to see how you were doing that all."

Blue cut in" Red you look like you haven't slept in eons what too busy training."

_I really look that way?_

Green nodded his head "Ya, Blue is right you know. You should cut down training if you can't get enough sleep."

_I did train for five hours today..._

I quickly change the topic not wanting to tell about my nightmares " So Blue why are here is something going on here."

Both Green and Blue blushed at the sentence.

_What is going on here?_

I asked "Why are you two blushing?"

Green gulped "Umm...Nothing for you to worry about and are you going to visit Yellow or something?"

I blushed "Will ya."

Blue smirked "Oh seem like our little Red has a HUGE CRUSH ON!"

_This is embarrassing..._

_Since when was LITTLE Red?_

Then Yellow came running to Blue and asked "Blue is something wrong I mean you're here with Green and ... RED! Oh! I didn't see you. Hello Red why are you here with Blue and Green?"

I gulped as my face heated up to Green and Blue amusement "OH, I came to see Green but I found Blue as well ain't that weird."

Yellow looked at me "So why do you look like the living dead?"

Blue rolled her eyes "Well our Red here is training too much."

_Err again_

_What is up with her?_

I growled "Well you stop it saying 'our' like you and Green are married already!"

Blue and Green were blushing "How did you figure out that we were dating...?"

_Blue and Green are dating!_

_This is..._

_Oh I don't know._

Yellow quickly smiled "Oh I'm so happy for you two."

"..."

Green snap out of it and asked "Red are you okay I mean you...pale."

I felt so blank that everything was numb and dark...

* * *

><p><em> Red...<em>

_ Red..._

_ RED!_

I was eyeing Red body, Green carried him inside the Gym on the couch .Blue calling Silver and yelling at Silver for not caring about Red.

_ Why did Red faint?_

_ Why did my Red just blank out?_

_ Why?_

_ Why?_

"Silver I do not care if you don't care you are coming."

**"Why, is Red your boyfriend?"**

"Red is not my boyfriend."

**"Then, do you have a crush on him or something?"**

"No, Silver"

**"Then why do you care so much?"**

"Because how am I going to get the denial couple Red and Yellow together!"

_What me and Red I like him but still does he like me..._

**"Is that all I mean the only reason and thank god you're not dating Red .But why may I ask since it not you?"**

"Because I'm dating Green, Mister."

**"What you're dating it, I'm coming over and don't say '"Ugh, he hang up on me' line..."**

"Ugh, he hang up on me."

_Silver was right she was going to say that._

Red woke up after the Blue call ended.

Red smiled "Yellow what going on?"

Green walked in the room and rolled his eyes "You fainted."

Blue smiled " Well you don't you have to be mister blunt today."

Then the door flew open and very creepy looking Silver appeared as well.

Blue blinked "You in Johto when I called you a minute ago how did you get here exactly."

Silver ignored the question a yelled "When were you going to tell me you were dating Green?"

Red blinked "Are you her Dad or something Silver?"

Greed face palmed " No an over protective not in blood brother."

Blue giggled "I was going to tell but I was worried you were going to have a heart-attack from shock."

_ Blue this is Silver._

* * *

><p><em> Why did Silver come in here if he was in Johto a moment ago...<em>

_ Oh well he just heard I was dating Green so he was surprise that I didn't tell him._

_ Oh well might as well get used to it._

Silver sighed "Okay, is but tell me if it something important."

I smiled "Sure thing Silver."

Green rolled his eyes "Can we get a move on people I have challenger not a talk-show here, Blue 9:00 okay bye."

_Okay got to get ready at 9:00 for a date._

I waved "Bye Green see ya."

Yellow and Red Smiled "See you later Green."and left.

_If only those two were dating then everything would be perfect._

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>So ya for Oldrivalshipping and Specialshipping.<p>

Review


	2. Wins and Dates

Hi you guys …

I'm happy to say wait until Monday the eleventh for the next update.

Oh ya the Oldrivalshipping date was p.m sorry about that I forgot.

POV are Sapphire, Normal

_Thoughts..._

On with the story...

* * *

><p><em>Stay together<br>It'll be alright  
>If we just fight for what we have<br>It'll get us through, get us through_

Stat together Pokemon song #17...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Wins and dates<p>

* * *

><p>Green rolled his eyes "Can we get a move on people I have challenger not a talk-show here, Blue 9:00 okay bye."<p>

_Okay got to get ready at 9:00 for a date._

I waved "Bye Green sees ya."

Yellow and Red Smiled "See you later Green "and left.

_If only those two were dating then everything would be perfect._

* * *

><p>I was helping my Papa do research when" Sapphire it good to see you again."<p>

_Oh no not him_

I turn to see Ruby waving with a smile on his face he was with Emerald.

_Errgh I can't believe him._

I grab him by the collar and yelled "Oh, Ruby I can't believe you! Mister Forgetful!"

_How could he forget?_

Emerald waved "Uh, I'll leave you two alone for a while so you can stop flirting with each other!"

Ruby and I yelled "Shut up Emerald."

Emerald was running away from us as fast as he could go.

_He that scared?.._

_Wow! Are we scary when we argue which reminds me..._

I yelled in his face "How could you forget!"

Ruby sighed " Oh, I give up I try to forget the day were everybody nearly die but we had to confess our feeling and you must tell everybody about it which why I want to forget because I want it to remain a secret from people like senior Gold and Blue their tell the world and then wham my life is over the second my father fines out he'll be on my case for days it going to be so annoying so do you get why I pretending to forget Sapphire I do not want anyone to find out what happen that day okay."

_Wow he really wants no one to find out that badly..._

I sighed "Ruby it okay I would tell and I kind of like fighting with you so you have my word that I wound tell a soul but I told Winona but she would tell so it okay Ruby I promise."

_That is something I plan to keep._

Ruby smiled "Well see ya I have to find Emerald to see him beat up the last frontier brain at the battle pyramid."

I waved "Well see ya Emerald is going to win that for sure,"

_Well time to go back to research for Papa._

After awhile I was done and going back to papa.

I smiled at Papa "Papa I'm done."

Papa smiled "Nice Sapphire go out and have some fun."

I waved "I'm going to see Emerald and Ruby at the Battle Pyramid bye Papa."

I ran to the Battle Pyramid to find it on the last fight Emerald's Sceptile angst the Frontier Brain Regirock.

_Emerald has the type advantage here..._

Emerald yelled "Bullet seed."

Sceptile attack Regirock then Regirock was zapped.

_Emerald must have used leech seed..._

Then Regirock fell down out cold.

_Emerald won the battle and the symbol..._

The Frontier Brain came and handed Emerald the symbol.

_He won we conquer the gym the contest and now the battle frontier_

Emerald jumped "Yes! The Brave symbol is mine."

Ruby smiled "Final Emerald conquered the Battle Frontier."

Emerald came up to us and smiled "Sapphire did you see I won I can't wait to tell Crystal about this!"

_Best day of my life Ruby remembers, Emerald conquered the Battle frontier everything is right._

* * *

><p>Our young couples of Green and Blue were on their date with Silver spying on them since he is an over protector brother to Blue after all.<p>

Green and Blue where at the park near the water fountain enjoying themselves, to Silver dismay he was gross out how much .Oh how much he want to gag this was so lovely-dovely for Silver.

Silver felt sick once he saw them kiss he quickly ran to a safe haven away from the couple in the park before he gagged since it was too much lovely-dovely for his taste .

Silver ran into Red and Yellow who were talking about enjoying life and not over doing things like *cough* *cough* training too much for your own good. *cough* *cough*

Silver apologize to the *cough*not* cough*couple "Sorry, but I had to stop spying on sis and Green they were making me sick."

Red blinked " So you were spying on a dating couple, you know that why Blue dose that since she think it as cute cuz she a girl."

Yellow smiled "So they really must love each other to make you sick wait until the other find out..."

Silver jaw fell as Yellow said the other dex-holders find out as it meant that their relationship was a secret to the world which meant that he didn't get the news but Blue told Yellow and Red before him it was so unfair to him.

Silver growled "I can't believe sis told you before she told me!"

Red laughed nervously "Well you see we found out the same day as you but we kind of figure it out even if it drops out of their mouths."

Silver yelled "You're kidding errgh how did you find out?"

Red gulped "Well it kind of funny but...I ask why they were acting like a married couple and they drop it out you see that how we found out."

Yellow smiled "They were surprised just like us but they are so cute and I so happy for them after all they make a great couple."

Silver smirked "Well good luck on your date."

Red and Yellow blushed as Silver said that and yelled back to him "We are not dating and this is not a date Silver. "even if they wish it was a date and that they were dating.

Silver rolled his eyes "Ya, whatever you two."

Red and Yellow continued they confiscation avoiding eye contact after Silver comment on them dating it just felt weird and embarrassing to them .

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>So Franticshipping is here!<p>

Did you enjoy the *not in detail* date on Oldrivalshipping.(Maybe if I did it in Blue or Green POV it would have been in more details...)

Or the two move only battle since I'm at that sorry it just me .

I'm Horrible with those things so sorry.

Please Review...


	3. Friends and Yellow

Hi Everyone...

This story is going have a lot of Japanese words so don't kill me since I put the meaning.

POV is only Red...

P.S Red knows Japanese...

Anyway I need to do the Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon if I did then Specialshipping would be canon and Ruby would remember his confession of feeling for Sapphire.

_Thoughts/Dream_

Hope you enjoy

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Friends and Yellow<p>

* * *

><p>Silver smirked "Well good luck on your date."<p>

Red and Yellow blushed as Silver said that and yelled back to him "We are not dating and this is not a date Silver."Even if they wish it was a date and that they were dating.

Silver rolled his eyes "Ya, whatever you two."

Red and Yellow continued they confiscation avoiding eye contact after Silver comment on them dating it just felt weird and embarrassing to them.

* * *

><p>I was running home knowing I it was getting late then I bump into someone I haven't seen in years a black hair man with blue eyes and a black hair brown eyes woman who were , Haruki-san and Maki-sama they were the people who raise me after my parent died their only three years other than me though so their like a older sister and brother just like Silver and Blue.<p>

(A/N Haruki is a guy name which means shining Sun with Maki is a girl names means True Hope. The San and Sama things are respect ways to call people older than you and younger is Chan and Kun.)

Maki-sama smiled " Red-Chan it been are you Koibito?"

(A/N Koibito means Sweetheart)

_Seem like she still call me Sweetheart even if I grown up a little._

Haruki smirked "Maki-san, Red-kun is all grown up Hani."

(A/N Hani means Honey.)

_So their dating..._

_Wow!_

I smiled "So you two are dating just like Blue and Green."

Maki-sama raises an eyebrow "Blue and Green are they your friends Red-Chan?"

I nodded "Ya, along with the other Dex-holder."

Haruki-san blinked "So you're a Dex-Holder?"

I smiled "Yes! It helps me become the 9th Indigo League Champion as well you see."

Maki-sama squealed "That great Red-Chan .I so happy for you."

I nodded" Maki-sama and Haruki-san I need to go home it getting late."

Haruki-san smirked "Do you mind if we tag along with you."

I smiled "It would be great."

We began to walk to my house when Maki-sama asked " Red-Chan what were you doing up this late at night?"

_She still worries..._

I answered "I was with Yellow we were talking."

Haruki-san asked" Is this Yellow your girlfriend or something?"

_Not him too..._

I blushed "No she my friend that all."

Maki-sama smiled "Well tell me how you meet her when were at your house."

_Why do I have a sinking feeling that she going to squeal and laugh with the story?_

When we reached my house Maki-sama went on the couch to hear the story. I thought for a moment how to tell the story without much detail so Miki-sama doesn't worry about me, then I smiled knowing who to tell the story "Well when I meet Yellow she was only nine and I gave her ,her first Pokémon for her to know how it feel to have a Pokémon. I didn't know if we well meet again so after two years Yellow came back but she was cross-dressing as a boy so I didn't know it was her so when a caterpie use string-shot around our pinkie Yellow was freaking out while I thought it was sometime I had feeling that make me feel like something was wrong with me around her at the time since I thought she was a boy."

Maki-sama was hugging a pillow and Squealing with a few giggles just like I thought .I continued "When Yellow took off her hat I was embarrassed since the whole caterpie insist and well ya... So after year we had another crazy insist Team Rocket created two Pokémon one from my DNA and the other from a Mew so when Dexoy ,the one from my DNA, make a whole in space I sent Yellow with Mewtwo, the one with mew DNA, but Yellow had her fishing rod and did the same thing that the caterpie did and made me promise to be alright .So my shirt ripped off by the time I found Yellow who was unconscious at the time and decide to carry her in my arms but then Team Rocket somehow turn us in to stone with and after six months like that we were un-stone...So that sums it up."

Mika-sama was squealing "That is so Kawaii."

(A/N Kawaii means cute.)

_Girls are so weird..._

I went to bed then Maki-sama came a smiled " I remembered when you were little you always want me to sing you that lullaby remember Red-Chan."

I smiled "Ya, I remember it was great ..."

(Pokémon ~Smile~ Japanese ending 16. Bulbapedia)

Maki-sama began to sing the lullaby

I began to record it on my Pokegear

**_koraekirezu-ni imanagashita (Now flowed uncontrollably )_**  
><strong><em>kimi-no namida-ga hikatte (Your shining tears) <em>**  
><strong><em>soredemo kawarazu-ni (Still unchanged )<em>**  
><strong><em>kimama-na kaze-wa mune-o yusaburu-yoll (Move the hearts of carefree style )<em>**

**_gambaru-koto-wa taisetsu dakedo (I struggle but it is important )_**  
><strong><em>shoujiki-na kimi-no yowasa-oThe (weakness of you honest )<em>**  
><strong><em>kakusu tame dake-ni aru (There just to hide )<em>**  
><strong><em>tsuyosa-nara nakute ii-kara (I have no strength if the )<em>**

**_ima-wa mienakute-mo (Can not see it now )_**  
><strong><em>tashika-ni kimi-no mune-no naka-ni aru (You have certainly in the breasts of )<em>**  
><strong><em>nanika-o shinji nuku tsuyosa-wa (Pull strength to believe something )<em>**  
><strong><em>kimi-no egao-o matteru (I wait for your smile )<em>**

**_hito-wa minadaremo-ga kyou-o samayou (People wander all the day everybody )_**  
><strong><em>chiisa-na tabibito (Little Travelers )<em>**  
><strong><em>toki-niwa mayoi toki-niwa hagure (Sometimes when rogue Mayoi )<em>**  
><strong><em>ashita-o sagashiteru (Looking for tomorrow )<em>**

**_kizutsu-koto-kara nigedashite (Fled from getting hurt )_**  
><strong><em>kyou-ni tachi suku-n-da toshi-temo (Even today, stood in )<em>**  
><strong><em>nanimo nakushite shimau mono-nado (Would eliminate any such thing) <em>**  
><strong><em>kitto naihazusa (Certainly should not be )<em>**

**_ashita-no hajimari-ni (The beginning of tomorrow )_**  
><strong><em>bokura-wa tatteru-kara (We are the standing of )<em>**

**_chiisakute-mo daiji-na itsupo-wa (Is a small but important step )_**  
><strong><em>kimi-no mirai-o egakidasuyou (It portrays the future of you )<em>**  
><strong><em>nanika-o tsuka-n-da (Caught something )<em>**  
><strong><em>sono yogoretate-wa kimi-no kunshou (Order your hand is dirty )<em>**

**_ima-wa mie nakute-mo (Can not see it now )_**  
><strong><em>tashika-ni kimi-no mune-no naka-ni aru (You have certainly in the breasts of )<em>**  
><strong><em>nanika-o shinji nuku tsuyosa-wa (Pull strength to believe something) <em>**  
><strong><em>kimi-no egao-o matteru (I wait for your smile )<em>**

I turn off my pokegear and went to sleep .

_*Dream*_

_"Hey Red I have something for you." Haurki-san said to me._

_I ran to him an asked "What is it Haurki-san?"_

_Haurki-san smiled "This "as he held out a pokeball with a Pokémon in it._

_I smiled " Hooray it a ..."_

_Haurki-san laughed " Poliwag Red-kun."_

_I released it and smiled " I'll call you Poli."_

_Poli hugged me as Haruki-san smile grew bigger with joy._

_*Dream ends*_

I woke up the next morning to see Maki-sama playing with Pika.

Maki-sama asked " You sure have kawaii Pokémon Red-chan."

I smiled " I think I forgot to tell you this but Yellow Pikachu, ChuChu, and Pika had an egg that hatch into Gold's Pichu."

Maki-sama smirked " You are very close friends in more ways than one with Yellow, Red-Chan you know."

I smiled "Thanks Maki-sama."

_Miki-sama and Haruki-san thank you for everything._

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>So how do you like my OCs<p>

And the song it so sweet and nice...

Anyway please Review.


	4. Denials and MatchMaking

: P

I felt like updating today so ya...

(P.S No one but Maki,Haruki ,and Red know Japanese.)

POV is Crystal

Disclaimer: No own Pokémon

_Thoughts_

On with the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Denials and Match-Making<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to see Maki-sama playing with Pika.<p>

Maki-sama asked "You sure have kawaii Pokémon Red-chan."

I smiled "I think I forgot to tell you this but Yellow Pikachu, ChuChu, and Pika had an egg that hatch into Gold's Pichu."

Maki-sama smirked "You are very close friends in more ways than one with Yellow, Red-Chan you know."

I smiled "Thanks Maki-sama."

_Maki-sama and Haruki-san thank you for everything._

* * *

><p>Gold, was here again pretending to pester me.<p>

_Gold why must you try to get rid of the word secret in the word secret relationship..._

Gold and I been doing this relationship for a while that why he doesn't flirted or do something prev. for two whole month.

Gold ran outside after two minutes after trying to act as if everything was the same after two months of dating.

I did all the cleaning and decide to go to Green's gym but then I saw Red talk to a black hair girl.

_Who is she?_

_Maybe spying on them won't hurt..._

_I hope._

"Red-chan do you think Yellow is Kawaii?"

_What does she mean by Red-chan and does Kawaii mean?_

Red blushed "Why do you asked ,I mean um no, yes, maybe."

_What is going on here?_

"Red-chan please tells me I just wanna know if you suki Yellow please..?"

Red face was complete red "I...I...What does suki mean again."

"Red-chan your question cause knows you know what suki means .If you say no then suki means in denial!"

_Red loves Yellow..._

_What langue is she using...?_

"Maki-sama please stops with the question their embarrassing please."

_The girl name is Maki but what with the sama_

"Your, in complete denial."

"Fine I like Yellow can stop this."

_Red is so denial..._

_I should tell Blue._

"Fine Red-chan but I get more answers from you later .Bye."

Then Maki ran off.

I ran to Green's Gym so I could find Blue faster.

When I got their Blue and Green where kissing behind the gym.

_Aww..._

_Their cute together._

_They must be in secret relationship too..._

_That is so sweet._

_Aww._

I final snap out of dream land and coughed "Green, Blue sorry to break up you two like this."

Green and Blue look at me in shock but it melted when Green asked "What are you doing here?"

I took out a file and hand it to him" Professor Oak asks me to hand this to you and also I like to use your computer so I can look something up."

Blue asked "What would you need to look up."

I smiled "I'll tell you when I get some information."

I went on the computer and looked up suzi meaning.

I found that it means love in Japanese...

_So they said Japanese..._

_Wonder what Kawaii means._

I looked up Kawaii it means cute.

_So let see here they said..._

_"Red-chan do you think Yellow is cute?"_

_Red blushed " asked I mean um no, yes, maybe."_

_"Red-chan please tells me I just wanna know if you love Yellow please..?"_

_Red face was complete red "I...I...What does suki mean again."_

_"Red-chan your question cause knows you know what suki means .If you say no then suki means in denial!"_

_"Maki-sama please stops with the question their embarrassing please."_

_"Your, in complete denial."_

_"Fine I like Yellow can stop this."_

_"Fine Red-chan but I get more answers from you later .Bye."_

_But what is with the Chan and sama still._

I type in sama to see that it a way that you respect someone older than you and chan is for a family member younger than you.

_So Red respect Maki and Maki is older sister nice._

_Why didn't he us that!_

_Maybe he want it a secret..._

_Better respect respect that._

Blue peak over my shoulder and asked "What are you looking up."

I smiled " I overheard a conversation that Red was having with this girl named Maki I think your enjoy it."

Blue eye twinkled "Tell me."

I sighed " Maki asked Red if he thought Yellow was cute .Red blushed and was all no, yes,maybe. Maki asked if he loved Yellow. Red was all what do you mean. Maki stated that he was in Red said that he `Like` Yellow."

Blue giggled "Red is in denial I so need a plan of match-making for those two."

Green walk in and asked " What are you girl talking about and what were you looking up."

I replied "Oh nothing that important that you like to know it more like something Blue and Yellow would want to know."

Green looked at Blue with a confused look, Blue smiled " Oh some answered but it seem Red is in denial that he loves Yellow."

Green rolled his eyes " Oh, I see Blue going to meddle around playing match-maker while we can all say final so them to get together .I mean the whole world is waiting for them to get together."

We all laughed at Green statement.

_Red and Yellow would make a great couple._

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>Mangaquestshipping<p>

Seem like Red nearly confess that he loves Yellow.

Will things are to change with Maki and Blue in match-making

Anyway review


	5. Champion and Birthday Party

What ever!

POV are Normal, Blue, Maki, and Red.

(P.S Red never tell other stuff that he should tell.)

_Thought and dream_

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Champion and Birthday party<p>

* * *

><p>I replied "Oh nothing that important that you like to know it more like something Blue and Yellow would want to know."<p>

Green looked at Blue with a confused look, Blue smiled " Oh some answered but it seem Red is in denial that he loves Yellow."

Green rolled his eyes " Oh, I see Blue going to meddle around playing match-maker while we can all say final so them to get together .I mean the whole world is waiting for them to get together."

We all laughed at Green statement.

_Red and Yellow would make a great couple._

* * *

><p>"We want the crystal of time that exists in a champion heart."<p>

"The crystal exist within a kind-heart champion who will risk his life for other...Anyway this device is one thing use only the person who has the crystal will have painful shock since it seems the crystal has been active."

"Inserting, who has the crystal seem to be young less than twenty and more than fourteen."

"To be more precious it less than eighteen."

"The champion is young, don't you think."

"Yes, but the crystal look for heart not age it was given to the champion around eleven years ago in Kanto."

"Eastern area or western?"

"As must data as I could collect it seem to be eastern and that is all I have even if the champion moves around."

"So, all other Hollows let our search for the crystal begin search for the power-fullest people in Kanto and then let's get the crystal to power."

* * *

><p>*Four days later. Third of August *<p>

Today I'm going to see this Maki person that Red talks to.

_Maybe she can help me bring Yellow and Red together..._

_I love this already._

I stop at Red house to see a black hair woman planting some flowers that were red, yellow, and orange.

I smiled "Are you Maki?"

The women stop planting and smiled at me "Yes, that me are you Red-chan friend."

_Red-Chan?_

I blinked "Yes, I'm Blue."

Maki smiled brighten "Red-chan told me about you. He also said that you were dating a boy named Green who is the Viridian city gym leader."

I smiled and asked "If you don't mind can you tell me why you call Red, Red-Chan."

Maki frowned "It seem like Red doesn't tell of his past. Oh you see I'm like a mother/sister to Red-chan and you see I speak Japanese so that why I call him Red-chan also my boyfriend is like a big brother to Red-Chan but my boyfriend, Haruki, calls him Red-kun. Red-chan also calls of names he calls Haruki, Haruki-san and me with more respect which is since we lived with Rd-chan when he was younger he learn see Red-chan seem to have never told you this mean that he hate giving away personal informant on himself."

_Red you are so died for not telling us this..._

_But first to make you and Yellow a couple._

I smirked "Hey, Maki do you think you could help me by getting Red and a girl named Yellow together?"

Maki eyes twinkled and smirked " Yes Red-chan told me all about her and he said that when Yellow was cross-dressing as a boy he had feeling that were beyond friendship he was so confused. That was so cute and to hold Yellow Bridal-styles for six months while she was unconscious so Kawaii. Sorry you don't know Japanese kawaii means cute."

_This girl is soo right._

_I wish I got a picture..._

Maki asked '"Are you going to throw a party for Red-chan birthday."

_I hate him he never even told us his birthday._

I shook my head " Red didn't tell us the day his birthday on, Sorry Maki."

Maki gasped "Red-chan didn't tell you well it in five day from now on August the eighth."

_Five days to plan a party with all the dex-holders._

_Red is so died after he gets together with Yellow._

_Blue you're a genius._

Maki looked at me a smiled "Let get them together on Red surprised birthday party."

I smirked "Love the idea!"

Then "Haruki-san gives me back my hat right now."

Then a deep voice which was Haruki said "Not in your life."

Red said "Got it."

Then crash "Haruki-san Yellow gave me that you're going to pay for breaking it."

Maki gasped and with inside and looked at me " Sorry got to beat up my boyfriend for breaking a gift from Yellow to Red-chan, Bye and good luck leave the cake and food to me."

Then "Oww, Ittia nani ga was that for...Oww."

(A/N: Ittia nani ga if you want to know means, what the hell)

Maki smeared "Never ever break something that Yellow gave Red-chan and never curse in front of Red-chan ever."

I sweat-dropped and ran off to call all the dex-holders for the party starting with Professor Oak and Crystal since there in Pallet.

I ran to the lab to see Daisy, Gold, Crystal, Silver and Professor Oak there.

_Why is Gold and Silver here?_

_Oh well least travelling for me._

Professor Oak sighed and asked "Blue what brings you here?"

I smiled "News that we are going to have a little surprise party for Rd on his birthday since I found out it in five days."

Gold, Crystal, Daisy, professor Oak and surprise Silver looked at me and yelled "What in five days!"

I waved "Relaxed it all covered with the food all we need is the decoration and games."

Professor Oak smiled" I guess it okay since one thing is cover but where."

I smirked" Red house so then coming or not."

Everyone sighed "Okay."

I waved "Okay bye."

I used Abry to get to Viridian city I quickly ran to Yellow house and knock and 100 times before Yellow answered the door "Yes, Oh! Blue what brings you here."

I smiled " You see someone told me that Red birthday was in five days care to help and come."

Yellow muttered "Five days for giving a gift to Red got it, Thanks Blue bye." and close the door.

_Well someone is trying hard to give a gift only Green left then to call the Hoenn juniors._

I walked to Green's gym and smiled "Hey Green."

Green looked confused "What are you doing."

I smirked" Simple I found out that Red birthday is in five days and that we are going to make it a surprise party."

Green chuckled "Well only the party or that to get two people together.

I rolled my eyes" Both!"

Green mumbled" I have to see Red reaction to this vent."

I smiled" Well see ya Green I got to call the last of the guess namely the Hoenn juniors."

I left to the Pokémon center to call the last of the guess.

I call Professor Birch but to my surprise all the Hoenn dex-holder was there.

After I told the Hoenn juniors, they were going to be there in three days the planning was left.

* * *

><p>*Five days later.*<p>

I was making the cake it was three layers chocolate with red/yellow roses on to finished it with Happy 17th birthday Red!

I put it on the table with the other dishes like the: Pasta, yellow/red cupcakes, soda and my special recipe sweet/spices fish.

The steamers, plates, cups, napkins, and bowls were red and the curtains were yellow and the table cloth was red.

Then I saw Blue with all of Red-chan friends.

A young blonde girl with a yellow dress on asked "Who are you?"

Blue shook her head " Yellow this is Red friend who has a relationship that me and Silver share you know older sister, younger brother that one."

_So this is Yellow she looks so sweet_

Yellow blushed from embarrassment "Sorry, your Maki right?"

I smiled " Yes that m and you must be Yellow it nice to meet you. Come on I think Haruki is coming with..."

"Haruki-san what is up with you?"

We all hid from Red-chan.

* * *

><p><em>What is up with Haruki-san?<em>

Haruki-san smiled "Your fine out."

I quickly open my door and Haruki-san disappeared to my living room.

I slowly walked in to my living when "Surprises!"

My face paled for a second but then I realized that it was my birthday and this was party.

Yellow came up to me wearing a short dress that was short sleeves with a ribbon tied around her waist.

_She looks so cute._

I broke out my thoughts and as Green asked "Where the vase that Yellow gave you last year Red?"

Maki-sama glared "You can blame my idiotic boyfriend for BREAKING IT."

_That gives an answer hopefully Yellow doesn't cry._

Maki-sama smiled "Let's eat some cake."

I look at the food and found Maki-sama made the food since one She knows I like chocolate cake and Vanilla cupcakes. Second only she can pasta and fish.

Maki-sama slices the cake and gave me and Yellow a slice.

Yellow and I sat down and began to eat.

After an hour Yellow fell asleep on my lap. Then I felt ready for a rest.

*_Dream*_

_"Mommy looks at all the Pokémon in this forest."_

_"I know Red let's get some berries and go home so we can have some berry smoothes."_

_"Mmm, yummy, Look they some Pecha, Oran and Mago berries let's get some."_

_"I know lets go."_

_Mommy was picking berries while I watch._

_After we were done we when home and mommy made fruit smoothes so us._

_"Red, nice choice in berry it so sweet."_

_"Ya, I know mommy."_

_*Dream end*_

_Why are all my dreams now memories of my past._

_It does make any since._

Then I felt like Pika just zaps me for a second.

_What was that?_

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>La La La Red and Yellow make the world go round la la la la<p>

Cute chapter funny how Red describes the dress not Maki.

Anyway Review...


	6. Songs and Pain

Hello...

Ya ,ya whatever.

Don't own songs.

POV Red

_Thoughts/Flashback/theme voice._

On with the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Songs and Pain.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Why are all my dreams now memories of my past.<em>

_It does make any since._

Then I felt like Pika just zaps me for a second.

_What was that?_

* * *

><p>I gentle woke up Yellow who looked embarrassed and got off the couch.<p>

Then Haruki-san smiled "Let me get some more juice." and walk to the kitchen.

_He going in the kitchen I remember last time..._

_What a disaster._

_*Flashback*_

_"Let me get some plates.*_

_"Okay Haruki-san."_

_"Okay, here they are."_

_Crash_

_Louder crash_

_Plates broke_

_Pot fell_

_Spoon/fork fell_

_Pot fell_

_Crash_

_"I'm okay Red-kun"_

_*Flashback end*_

_Note to self: Never leave Haruki-san in the kitchen._

I walked to kitchen to see Haruki-san got the juice without breaking anything.

Maki-sama yelled "Hey Red-chan why don't we have a singing contest."

_Torture chamber 101._

_I can't sing._

Blue smiled "Sure okay."

Green, Silver, Gold, Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, Crystal, Professor Oak all had this you-go-to-be-kidding-me looks.

Yellow and Daisy looked confused.

Haruki-san was having a laughing fit which made no since.

Maki-sama and Blue were smirking and giggling.

_What going on here._

_Might as well go along with them._

I sweat dropped "I say we have a vote raise your hand if you think this is a bad idea."

Silver, Gold, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Professor Oak raises their hands.

_Okay that six._

"Raise your hand if you think it a good idea."

Blue, Maki-sama, Green, Crystal, Yellow, Daisy, Haruki-san raise their hands.

_Okay that seven so I guess we go on._

"Umm... I guess it okay."

Gold and Silver whisperer something to Crystal and Crystal answered back.

Maki-sama smiled "I'll start."

I crossed my arms "You only sing in Japanese."

Maki-sama rolled her eyes "So, big deal."

I un-crossed my arm and sighed this is going to be a long day.

Maki-sama started

(Pokémon song of origin I change some words around like gas to poison and bird to dragon Don't worry I change the transition too.)

_Atarashii maku ake (A new certain rises]_

_Tōmawari shita kedo (We've come a roundabout way]_

_Yatto meguri aetan da(But we've finally met]_

_Kusubutteta kimochi ni (On my sputtering feelings]_

_Mahou o kakete kureta (You cast a magic spell]_

_Omoi tobira o akeyō (Let's open that heavy door]_

_Iza ikō (Let's go right now!]_

_Bōken no hajimari (The beginning of a new adventure!]_

_Hora tobidasō (Come on, let's jump out there!]_

_Ano sora no mukōgawa e (To the other side of the sky]_

_Egakidasu mirai zu (The map of the future I imagine]_

_Kimi to nara itsu datte (If I'm always with you]_

_Kitto omoi no mama da (That would be the situation we hoped for]_

_Konnan ni tachimukau (Facing hardships...]_

_Makenai tsuyoi bōru o (This ball of unrelenting strength...]_

_Motte aruite ikō (Let's carry it and keep walking]_

_Sōsa koko kara (That's right! From here on...]_

_Subete ga hajimatta yo (Everything begins!]_

_Yurugasu hodo shinjite (To make this land shake!]_

_Donna chīsana (No matter how small...]_

_Yume datte nakusanai (We won't lose any dreams!]_

_Sonna sekai o (Out there in this world...]_

_Nakama tachi ga matteru (There are friends waiting for us!]_

_Toki ni wa chotto namida porotto (Sometimes a few tears drop out]_

_Dechau yoru ni wa (On nights like that]_

_Hitori de jitto nayamazu honto (I don't just sit still and worry]_

_Kaketsukeru kara (I just run!]_

_Mizu kusa denki (Water, Grass, Electric]_

_Mushi Doragon Doku (Bug, Dragon, Poison]_

_Iwa kōri honō (Rock, Ice, Fire]_

_Jimen hikō esupā (Ground, Flying, Psychic]_

_Nōmaru kakutō minna (Normal, Fighting, all of them...]_

_Tomodachi dakara (Are my friends, that's why!]_

_Sōsa koko kara [That's right! From here on...]_

_Subete ga hajimatta yo [Everything begins!]_

_Konna daichi o [Our belief is strong enough]_

_Yurugasu hodo shinjite [To make this land shake!]_

_Minna honto wa [Really, everybody...]_

_Samishii no sa hitori ja [Is lonely when they're by themselves]_

_Konna chōshi de [I've made it this far...]_

_Nakama ga dekitekun da kara [Thanks to my friends!]_

_Dondon (Dondon) [Rapidly! (Rapidly!)]_

_Yūki (Yūki) [Courage! (Courage!)]_

_Waite (Waite) [Increasing... (Increasing...)]_

_Waite (Waite) [Increasing... (Increasing...)]_

_Dandan (Dandan) [Gradually! (Gradually!)]_

_Yūsha (Yūsha) [Heroes! (Heroes!)]_

_Minna (Minna)[ All of us! (All of us!)]_

_Minna [All of us!]_

_No one else understands that song._

_Great Know everyone want to know what the song means._

Yellow asked nicely " What does she mean can you please say the meaning Red?"

I sighed "Umm the song meaning is (A/N I already have it no need to repeat.) So that is it."

Maki-sama smiled evilly "Yellow would you like to sing."

Gold cheered " Ya, Yellow sing."

Yellow began " I don't..."

"Yellow just sings they wouldn't get off your case."

Yellow sighed and began to sing.

(Pokémon Stay together.)

_This is all so familiar_  
><em>You know we've been here before<em>  
><em>Don't you remember this calm, calm feeling<em>  
><em>The calm before the storm<em>

_If we just stay together_  
><em>It'll be alright<em>  
><em>If we just fight for what we have<em>  
><em>It'll get us through, get us through this time<em>

_You said how tired you've been feeling_  
><em>My strength is fading too<em>  
><em>But don't give up on me just yet<em>  
><em>And I won't give up on you<em>

_If we just stay together_  
><em>It'll be alright<em>  
><em>If we just fight for what we have<em>  
><em>It'll get us through, get us through, get us through this time<em>

_Get us through this time_  
><em>Stick together, be together you and I<em>

_Stay together_  
><em>It'll be alright<em>  
><em>If we just fight for what we have<em>  
><em>It'll get us through, get us through<em>

_If we just stay together_  
><em>It'll be alright<em>  
><em>If we just fight for what we have<em>  
><em>It'll get us through, get us through, get us through this time<em>

_Get us through this time_  
><em>Get us through this time<em>

_Yellow song was beautiful._

_It was so amazing._

Blue smiled "My turn."

(Taylor Swift I'm only me when I'm with you I believe it so friends)

_Friday night beneath the stars_  
><em>In a field behind your yard<em>  
><em>You and I are painting pictures in the sky<em>

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_  
><em>Just listen to the crickets sing<em>  
><em>Everything I need is right here by my side<em>

_And I know everything about you_  
><em>I don't wanna live without you<em>

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
><em>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<em>  
><em>It's like no matter what I do<em>

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
><em>The other half I'm only trying<em>  
><em>To let you know that what I feel is true<em>  
><em>And I'm only me when I'm with you<em>

_Just a small town boy and girl_  
><em>Living in the crazy world<em>  
><em>Trying to figure out what is and isn't true<em>

_And I don't try to hide my tears_  
><em>The secrets, all my deepest fears<em>_  
><em>_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me_  
><em>You say that you can't live without me<em>

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
><em>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<em>  
><em>It's like no matter what I do<em>

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
><em>The other half I'm only trying<em>  
><em>To let you know that what I feel is true<em>  
><em>And I'm only me when I'm with you<em>

_When I'm with anybody else_  
><em>It's so hard to be myself<em>  
><em>And only you can tell<em>

_That I'm only up when you're not down_  
><em>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<em>  
><em>its like no matter what I do<em>

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
><em>The other half I'm only trying<em>  
><em>To let you know that what I feel is true<em>

_And I'm only me_  
><em>Who I wanna be<em>  
><em>Well, I'm only me when I'm with you<em>  
><em>With you, oh, yeah<em>

_Okay That enough for me ._

I quickly got up a said " I think that enough for me."

Then pain filled my body " Ahhhhh."

I put my hand on my head.

_All of this pain_

_It too much it feels like an army of thunderbolts on me._

_*Somewhere*_

_"Crystal comes to me."_

_"Come to me."_

_"You can't hide from me."_

_"HaHaHa"_

_*Ends*_

I close my eyes and blanked out.

_What was that all about?_

_Is there smearing?_

_Why is there is so many questions?_

_My head it hurts so baldly..._

_I want to sleep._

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>Fun Specialshipping hint right.<p>

Sorry, If their mistakes I didn't check.

You like what I do to Red.

Reader review.


	7. Blooper and Author Note

Me(Sweet):This is no chapter it like a blooper and a author notes

Green:Oh, ya know I read this story and Why did you make Blue and I date!

Silver:She is my sister you did this without permisson.

Blue:Let get it over she does her best and she trying to get Red and Yellow together in a weird plot line.

Me:Hey,I have ears!

Red and Yellow walks in holding hands smiling.

Blue and Me:So you two were on a date.

Red and Yellow blushed and yell:Were not dating.

Ruby,Gold,Emerald walk in a ask : What is going on here?

Sapphire and Crystal come in a and answer:The story Sweet made.

Me:Hey are you deaf the story is on Hiatus for a month cause I'm on no internet vacation.

Everyone: Your kidding you never told us.

Me:Oh,This on Hiatus until August 17or 18.

Everyone : That a long time.

Green : So did you do the disclaimer yet?

Me: No I want a dense boy like I don't know Red to do it for me.

Yellow whispers: Red not Dense.

Red: Why me it your story.

Me:I you don't then I'll make Gold do it.

Gold: Why me?

Red :Fine what do I need to say?

Silver:No make Gold say it right now!

Me:Something .well it less embarrassing on Gold then Red .

Gold : What is it.

Me whispers the line

Gold crack up and: Sweet92 does not own Pokemon she did then HaHaha Red and hahaha Yellow would be a couple all ready just like the whole world wants Hahaha.

Red and Yellow blush : What?

Everybody else laugh.

Me : Oh, well that ends that see ya next month.:P


	8. Worry and Reationship

Hi.

I'm back.

POV Normal, Green, Maki, and Red

_Thoughts/Dreams/Flashback_

On with the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Worry and Relationship<p>

* * *

><p>I close my eyes and blanked out.<p>

_What was that all about?_

_Is there smearing?_

_Why is there is so many questions?_

_My head it hurts so baldly..._

_I want to sleep._

* * *

><p>Red collapse on the floor from the pain he felt.<p>

The everyone gasped in shock as Red fell hard to the ground.

Yellow ran to him and cried "He needs help!"

Maki step on Haruki foot to signal him to carry Red to his room.

Maki ran and garb a tissue box and gave it Yellow to wipe away her tears as Haruki carried Red to his room.

Blue was hugging Green arm for confront , Sapphire was squeezing Ruby hand to it deaf , while Gold told Crystal " Everything will be fine, Red strong.", Silver and Emerald had a What -is-going-on-here look on their face.

Daisy, Bill, Professor Oak were worried about the health of Red.

Yellow went to Red room to see Red lying in his bed just like ten days ago.

Maki came in a smiled weakly at Yellow " You know when every Red was worried I would always sing this lullaby to you want to hear it?"

Yellow wiped away a tear a smiled "Yes..."

Maki began to sing

_koraekirezu-ni imanagashita (Now flowed uncontrollably )_  
><em>kimi-no namida-ga hikatte (Your shining tears) <em>  
><em>soredemo kawarazu-ni (Still unchanged )<em>  
><em>kimama-na kaze-wa mune-o yusaburu-yoll (Move the hearts of carefree style )<em>

_gambaru-koto-wa taisetsu dakedo (I struggle but it is important )_  
><em>shoujiki-na kimi-no yowasa-oThe (weakness of you honest )<em>  
><em>kakusu tame dake-ni aru (There just to hide )<em>  
><em>tsuyosa-nara nakute ii-kara (I have no strength if the )<em>

_ima-wa mienakute-mo (Can not see it now )_  
><em>tashika-ni kimi-no mune-no naka-ni aru (You have certainly in the breasts of )<em>  
><em>nanika-o shinji nuku tsuyosa-wa (Pull strength to believe something )<em>  
><em>kimi-no egao-o matteru (I wait for your smile )<em>

_hito-wa minadaremo-ga kyou-o samayou (People wander all the day everybody )_  
><em>chiisa-na tabibito (Little Travelers )<em>  
><em>toki-niwa mayoi toki-niwa hagure (Sometimes when rogue Mayoi )<em>  
><em>ashita-o sagashiteru (Looking for tomorrow )<em>

_kizutsu-koto-kara nigedashite (Fled from getting hurt )_  
><em>kyou-ni tachi suku-n-da toshi-temo (Even today, stood in )<em>  
><em>nanimo nakushite shimau mono-nado (Would eliminate any such thing) <em>  
><em>kitto naihazusa (Certainly should not be )<em>

_ashita-no hajimari-ni (The beginning of tomorrow )_  
><em>bokura-wa tatteru-kara (We are the standing of )<em>

_chiisakute-mo daiji-na itsupo-wa (Is a small but important step )_  
><em>kimi-no mirai-o egakidasuyou (It portrays the future of you )<em>  
><em>nanika-o tsuka-n-da (Caught something )<em>  
><em>sono yogoretate-wa kimi-no kunshou (Order your hand is dirty )<em>

_ima-wa mie nakute-mo (Can not see it now )_  
><em>tashika-ni kimi-no mune-no naka-ni aru (You have certainly in the breasts of )<em>  
><em>nanika-o shinji nuku tsuyosa-wa (Pull strength to believe something) <em>  
><em>kimi-no egao-o matteru (I wait for your smile )<em>

Yellow gentle kiss Red cheek and left leaving Maki smirking at the scene.

* * *

><p>Blue was leaning and crying on my arm because Red fainted again at his own birthday party.<p>

Maki ran down a whispered something in Blue ear to make her smile and wipe away those tears.

_Wonder what she said._

Blue smiled " Maki said that Yellow kiss Red. Yes, the plan is working!"

_The Red and Yellow plan is working first the colors and the singing._

_Wonder if Yellow and Red figure it out._

After a few groans from up stairs which was probably Red.

Then Yellow came down and hugged Maki " Thank you, I can see why Red thinks of you as an older sister but how did you a Red meet ?"

Maki sighed " He is really not a teller is meet a long time ago Red-chan was only five and Haruki and I were eight."

* * *

><p>I began my story since Red doesn't seem to tell his friends anything at all.<p>

"You see about eleven years ago there was a terrible flood it took many lives like me and Haruki parents .We knew little English so then we were walking around to see a little boy who is Red-chan you see Red parents were killed in the flood to save Red-chan so then Haruki and I took him under our wing and since we knew very little English Red-chan taught us some but he learn Japanese along the way so then I act as Red-chan mother and older sister since he would always have nightmares when he was younger from the night about a month later Red-chan began to call us Maki-sama and Haurki-san .After a year or two Haruki gave Red-chan his first Pokémon. after a two since Red-chan got Poli Haurki and I left him to begin our own Pokémon journey that it really ."

Everyone expect Haruki look shock and sorry.

Blue was the first to speak " I'm going to kill Red for not telling me this, I mean he always lies about his parents and past to us for no reason."

Yellow looked down " Blue maybe he doesn't want people to feel sorry for him and tries to hide his pain of living a life of an orphan. I know I would."

Haruki came down and rolled his eyes " Okay know that we know the drama of the day is over can we please get on with our lives."

_He a complete idiot._

Green blinked "Geez, I thought I was heart-less."

Silver rolled his eyes "Ya, how are you dating you my sister again?"

Crystal blinked " You two were dating and no one told us."

Daisy gasped "He didn't even tell me a fair."

_Okay dating behind people backs doesn't work out._

* * *

><p>I woke up to see that I was in my bed to here fighting fro down stairs.<p>

_What is going on?_

I got up a headache and walk down stairs.

Blue noticed e a yelled " Red you are so died."

Yellow ran to me and asked " Are you okay? "

I nodded " Ya, just my head hurt a little that all. So what is going on?"

Blue yelled " What going on is that Maki told us all about your parents deaf, meeting you ,taking care of you and you never told us!"

_Oh great know I have a mad Blue._

I made my way to the couch and Yellow sat beside me

Maki-sama pulled out a camera and Blue was squealing while the boys had blank faces.

Haruki-san laughed "Those two needs to be together."

_What are they talking about._

I open my Pokegear to see that it was about 9 o'clock.

Yellow fell asleep against my shoulder as I felt like falling asleep as well .

Then a blanket was put around me as I fell asleep.

_*Dream/Flashback*_

_Haurki-san was pushing me on the swings as Maki-sama was making lunch ._

_Maki-sama called " Guys lunch is ready, go wash your hands."_

_I went inside and wash my hands for lunch as Haruki-san laughed at e._

_Maki-sama walked in carrying some cookies and milk._

_Maki-sama sighed " Red-chan you know that smiling on the outside and breaking on the inside would help you were here for you so they us about your nightmares instead of hiding the fact that there nothing."_

_I looked down "It always the same and it always scary.."_

_Haruki-san gulped " Kowai?"_

_(A/N Kowai means scary.")_

_Maki-sama smiled "Everything is okay Red-chan were here for you."_

_*Dream/Flashback ends.*_

I woke up to see Yellow on my shoulder dreaming peacefully.

_Maybe I should tell my problems to my friends instead of hiding them._

I carefully got off not waking up Yellow and went to my room to change and talk to Green.

_I mean he is my best friend._

_I should finally tell them the truth..._

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>That was fun .<p>

Please Review


	9. Stories of Fairy Tales

Hi...

I guess I been too much into Bleach and Naruto to notice Pokémon sorry...

But come on they are epic the plot is so twisted.

But since I do the disclaimer in like every chapter I think I'll quit doing it.

Oh ya the P.O.V Umm... Daisy and Gold

Oh ya I add some new pairing in the story.

I mean who here owns Pokémon?

I don't so their people.

Oh ya tomorrow my Birthday then I'm 13.

Now where was I again in this story...?

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Stories of Fairy Tales<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to see Yellow on my shoulder dreaming peacefully.<p>

_Maybe I should tell my problems to my friends instead of hiding them._

I carefully got off not waking up Yellow and went to my room to change and talk to Green.

_I mean he is my best friend._

_I should finally tell them the truth..._

* * *

><p><em>Why did all of this happen yesterday was Red sick...<em>

_I mean he fainted._

_At least I got one good thing my little brother and Blue are dating._

_They didn't even tell me ... I mean who does that..._

_Okay, Maybe I go out with Bill but I'm older and Bill is just worry what Green will do to him._

I sighed to myself and help Bill look for his missing documents he was trying to make the P.C system better so there was no problem since as bill put it " Since when is try normal in the dex-holder lives , never." I can't blame him there is always a problem like team Rocket, Mask of Ice, Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Soc. their live have no word as worriless in life.

When I found the missing documents I handed them over to Bill and he got a screwdriver and began to work.

_Bill always tries his best to impress me._

_I guess my felling for him have grown when I first meet him._

(A/N: Bulbapedia doesn't have shipping for these two.)

_Bill if only things were perfect then I would be living in a fairy-tale with you as my prince charming..._

_But maybe that can happen to everyone just maybe._

* * *

><p><em>I wonder what up with Silver.<em>

_He more talkative, he smiles, he not Silverish._

_I told Crystal once but she says that he just being more social maybe I should figure this out._

I followed Silver around then we meet up at the national park.

Silver stop to sit down next this girl with Brown hair put into a bun, white chocolate colored eyes. She was wearing a white sundress with white sandals.

The two stood up and walk around the park.

"Oh, Come on, Silver who spies on their sister like friend on her date that is so in love with her boyfriend."

"I did but, I ran away to find Red and Yellow talking."

"Why is Red such a coward to ask Yellow out, I mean just get it over with?"

"He must be scared just like I was when I ask you out, Soul"

_So the girl name is Soul._

_Silver scared hold it he ask that girl out._

_That means..._

_Silver got a girlfriend, Silver got a girlfriend._

(A/N: The shipping is SoulSilvershipping Soul is Lyra or Kotone.)

_I better get a picture for Crystal to show her and tell her._

I quickly got a picture of Soul and Silver on my poke gear.

I got out my scooter and scooter to NewBark town.

When I got home I ran into Crystal.

_Perfect..._

I call "SSG guess what?"

Crystal rolled her eyes "What is it?"

I pulled my pokegear "Silver got a girlfriend.

Crystal stare at for like five minutes like I was crazy "No way."

I click the picture and showed to Crystal and her jaw dropped. "Silver has a girlfriend."

I nodded "Yup."

"Does Blue know?"

"I have no clue I thought I'll show you first."

"Call Blue now."

"Fine"

I punch in blue numbers and it then Blue face came on screen.

(A/N: The New Poke Gear.)

Crystal stole it and ask" Did you know Silver got a girlfriend?"

"What Silver got a girlfriend! Who the girl? I have to know."

I stole it back " The girl name is Soul here I'll send you a picture of those two together on their date."

I click the send button and the picture was sent to Blue.

"Thank Gold and Chris, Now guess what."

Crystal stole it again "What?"

"Red came over and said sorry for not telling about his past to Green and now they're talking about it."

"Will it about time."

"Tell me about it now I have to go Bye you two."

"Bye"

Crystal look at me and yelled "You were spying on Silver."

I rolled my eyes "Chill SSG if I didn't I wouldn't know he had a girlfriend. But still I feel like I know her maybe oh now I remember she moved here a few months ago never meet her maybe I should ask my mom where she lives so Blue can talk to here. What do you think?"

Crystal smiled "Blue does have a right to know and I guess it won't hurt to know. So okay."

I went to my house and open the gate then the door my Mom was in the kitchen with Pichu.

Mom looked at me " Gold what are you doing here?"

I asked "Hey Mom do you know where the girl that moved here a few months ago lives.

Mom smiled " Yes she lives down near the river here name is Soul White."

I turn around "Thanks mom I have to go bye I'll be home for dinner."

I ran to Crystal and smiled " Soul home is near the river across town mom said her full name is Soul White."

Crystal smiled "I'll tell Blue when I go to Kanto so bye Gold see ya later."

_This is like a story book everything go in place._

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>So I missed the talk with Green but we can see the past and I don't care much.<p>

So review.


	10. Goodbye and Thank you, I'm sorry

Sorry people School is starting soon so I won't be updating soon not that I have.

My brothers got the new sonic colors Wii game and I been playing it, not to mention I been in Kingdom Hearts mode it really is a good game.

So ya this chapter is probably the shortest chapter so far since it really just scenes to the plot not to mention the blah blah chapter are over.

This is the turning point in the story.

But still it half of what I want my chapter length to be ...Oh well.

So POV Red

_Thoughts_

On with the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Good bye and Thank you, I'm sorry<p>

* * *

><p>Mom smiled " Yes she lives down near the river here name is Soul White."<p>

I turn around "Thanks mom I have to go bye I'll be home for dinner."

I ran to Crystal and smiled " Soul home is near the river across town mom said her full name is Soul White."

Crystal smiled "I'll tell Blue when I go to Kanto so bye Gold see ya later."

_This is like a story book everything go in place._

* * *

><p>After a talk with Green I was running home realizing that I had told him everything that I hid in my heart for so many years just to let go out like a waterfall spilling out all that information until it stops.<p>

_Was it a good idea to do that...?_

_I guess it okay._

_But still why I feel guilty for telling them to Green._

"Ha, little boy you have no idea what you have done, now let just have the crystal."

My eyes widen "Who there?"

"We are here but we are there, we are near but we are far."

_What does that mean?_

"Show yourself now!"

"We are here in the heart but we are not moving instead you are coming to us."

_Wha? This makes no sense._

I saw a whole of endless darkness moving to me.

I began to run away from it but it kept coming closer and closer until it came and I fell in.

*sometime later*

I woke in a void of darkness falling down.

"So you woke up... We want the crystal now."

_What do they want with me?_

"I don't have the any crystal. Will you just leave me alone?"

"If you don't have the crystal then ...Perished boy!"

Soon the darkness began to crush me red liquid came oozing out of me.

I felt like I could go on any longer my body bleeding rapidly losing to much blood.

(A/N: Gees, I watch Bleach and that have blood no big deal.)

I close my eyes to see light coming in.

_I guess this is the end._

_So good bye and Thank you._

_I had a great life I have no regrets._

_I'm just sorry everyone..._

_I never got to say Yellow I Love you._

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>Oh Arceus I just killed Red I think not really.<p>

Your see in the next chapter.

Please Review


	11. Love with it Twist of Tragedy

Hello there...

I know some of you are mad cuz I `killed` Red.

But hey all fair in love and war.

Beside that things are over and I', final back on track even with school on.

I'm final an 8th grader with more work to do.

So let see

POV are Yellow.

The one who is going to take this the hardest, because she loves Red.

So my plan is by the end of this year this story will be done.

_Thoughts_

So on the with the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Love with it Twist of Tragedy.<p>

* * *

><p>I close my eyes to see light coming in.<p>

_I guess this is the end._

_So good bye and Thank you._

_I had a great life I have no regrets._

_I'm just sorry everyone..._

_I never got to say Yellow I Love you._

* * *

><p>I was walking down the road to Pallet town to visit Red.<p>

_Red... he always there for me._

I noticed a figure lying in grass beside the road.

_What happen?_

I ran to figure and saw that it, OMA, Red covered in blood.

I took out my poke-gear and dial 9-1-1 and all the other den-holders and left a message `Met me at Viridian hospital a.s.a.p. `

* * *

><p>Sometime later<p>

Red was laying down on the hospital bed when a doctor walked in a sighed," I'm sorry miss but the patient is several wounded and has landed in coma if he or when he wakes up we have no idea ." with that the doctor left.

Then all the other den-holders came with Bill, Daisy, Professor Oak and Maki and Haruka.

Maki asked "Yellow why did you bring us here?"

Green crossed his arms "That what I want to know."

I move to the side so the other could see Red.

I could hear grasped and say `How could this happen`, `Who could have did this` but the hardest one that hurt the most was, ` What state is he is he in`.

_Why did this have to happen?_

_Everything was playing as a story book with a perfect fantasy and now it a tragedy._

_It no fair._

I must have been sobbing because Maki put a hand on my shoulder and whispered " Stop crying , Yellow, Red is strong he'll make it through but me and Hauki have to leave Kanto and go to another region since our ship leave in an hour so this is good bye."

_What their leaving at a time like this?_

Blue must have heard and yelled with tears in her eyes treating to come out "You can't leave not knowing Red is like this."

Maki had tears sliding down her cheeks "I'm sorry but there nothing we can do."

Professor Oak looked at me and asked in depressed tone "Yellow do you know what state he in?"

_I knew this question was coming._

_But why go I feel that my heart shattered into a million pieces._

I wiped away a tear and looked to the white tile floor, "The doctor said he in coma and he doesn't know when or _if_ he will wake up."

Sapphire looked down "Why did this happen, it not fair."

_I know it not fair._

_I loved Red._

Maki and Haruka sighed and said goodbye to all us and left.

I walk over to Red and to see his chest and forehead covered in bandages, his skin was as plain as the sheets he had a breathing mask on.

_Red what happen to you._

_You were the one I loved more than anyone._

_So why did this happen to why?_

Blue motion everyone to leave as they left the room.

I held Red hand and began to cry "Red I loved but why did this have to happen, why?"

I must have stay that way for hours because when I left it was night I walk home and cried myself to sleep.

Life put itself on hold everyday was the same nothing happen day when on I never noticed Blue made me break my cycle by February saying I need a new dress.

I didn't care if it was my birthday or not all I want was Red not anything else but him.

I_ want him to say Happy Birthday and smile that what I want._

Blue pick out a yellow and red below the knee party dress.

_Nothing looks Red without Red smile his warm eyes._

I sighed "It nice, let go"

Blue brought the dress and shook her head knowing that nothing can cheer me up.

_All I want is Red._

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>So I didn't kill Red he just in coma and no idea if he wakes up.<p>

I can't believe I copied a Ichigo ,Orihime clip from Bleach I hate that pairing , I'm a Ichigo , Rukia fan and a Orihime and Ulquirra fan.

So please Review or no next chapter.


	12. Waking up to Finally be Together

Hi...

School okay I guess but it sucks like hell.

Life is so boring.

Anyway here our lovely disclaimer.

I don't own Pokemon the games the anime or the manga it belongs to Satoshi.

Well the POV is Red.

On with the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Waking up to be Finally Together.<p>

* * *

><p>I<em> want him to say Happy Birthday and smile that what I want.<em>

Blue pick out a yellow and red below the knee party dress.

_Nothing looks Red without Red smile his warm eyes._

I sighed "It nice, let go"

Blue brought the dress and shook her head knowing that nothing can cheer me up.

_All I want is Red._

* * *

><p>I woke up in a a plain white room . I looked around to fined myself in a hospital bed?<p>

I look around to find a doctor entering the room with a clipboard, when the doctor looked at me, his face had shock all over . The doctor shook his head and asked " Hello, umm..." "Red." " yes, Red you had an accident or something and that landed you in a coma for about seven months."

_What he can't be serious._

I blinked "Your kidding, that long?"

The doctor rolled his eyes " Yes it, February, 20th today."

_What? Maki and Haruki were leaving so I miss them._

_Great..._

_So that means I missed Sapphire,Green, and Silver birthdays..._

_I'm toast._

The doctor coughed to snap me out of my painked state " As I was saying if everything goes well you'll be out by March 2nd or 3rd."

_Yes, I can make it to Yellow birthday._

The doctor took a deep breath and asked " Red, what happen excatly?"

_ Umm... how do I explained this._

I gulped and somewhat lied " I really have no idea."

_That wasn't really a lie I don't know what really._

The doctor wrote on his down something and sighed " Red your training will begin in an hour."

_What __training_

I asked " What training?"

The doctor answered "Most patient in a coma need physical training since there legs are weaken and can't stand or walk on their own."

_ Oh that training..._

_Great , the great Red can't stand or walk on his own ,might as well start relearning._

(A/N: I have no what they do so I'll just skip this part it not like I went in a coma.)

* * *

><p>Time skip March 2nd , evening<p>

_ Tomorrow I'll be release from the hospital._

_I can be at Yellow birthday party._

_The physical teacher was nice she even told that Yellow visted me everyday but Blue stop her so she can have a birthday party in the middle of February..._

_It great to see all my Pokemon again since their with Yellow ..._

_She probably taking good care of them for me._

I asked to my physical teacher "Umm...May I please go it, getting late and I need to be somewhere tomorrow."

My physical teacher brown hair glowed as she smiled " Really where , oh that blonde girl house going to ask her out?"

I blushed a million shades of red "No! I mean tomorrow her birthday and I want to visit her."

Mrs. Lora chucked softly "Well then we can't keep your girlfriend waiting can we."

My face was the same color as my eyes "She is not my girlfriend."

Mrs. Lora smirked "Sure she is ..."

I sighed " May I go now?"

Mrs. Lora nodded with a devilish smirk " Sure."

I walked up to my room and fell asleep .

* * *

><p>Next day 8am..<p>

I woke up when Mrs. Lora sighed " Red you know you leave until 10 right?"

_ Great that two more hours until I can see Yellow._

_Oh well at least I can still see Yellow today._

I was going down to the caferater to eat.

_ And no horrible hospital food._

I grab a berry salad and began to nibble it the salad taste like paper and the berries were plastic

_Even Gold wouldn't eat this._

_And he love trying new food._

After like ten minutes I went up stairs to say bye to everyone .

I went up to gym and knock on the door.

Mrs. Lora sighed "It opened."

I walked in and smiled "Hey, I just want to say bye before I leave."

Mrs. Lora smiled with her eyes had this evil glare "Well we can't keep your girlfriend waiting much longer can we."

I blushed and yelled for the thousand time " She is not my girlfriend!"

Mrs. Lora smirked "Then why do you always blush when I ask if the blonde girl is your girlfriend?"

_She sure love teasing me..._

I replied " Will...you see...she... umm... diffident..."

Mrs. Lora rolled her eyes "Sure..."

_Can't she every stop teasing me about that subject it annoying._

_Me and Yellow a couple were polar oppsites._

_She heals ,I fight, she nice, loving, cute, beautiful, and perfect._

_I'm ...completing in love with her._

_Huh, right I love her but I don't know._

Mrs. Lora snap me out of my thoughts and said " It 9:55 you should be ready to go visit your girlfriend."

I sighed "She is not my, uh your impossible."

I went to my room to get my bag and put on my faded black t-shirt and grass stain jeans.

I went to the lobby and left to go to Yellow house.

I walked the streets to see a small house with a brown roof and color badge near the forest.

I knock on the door and I heard Yellow say come in .

I open the door and closed and walked in the living room to find it complete decorative in yellow.

I smiled "I'm I to late to join in?"

Everybody stop for a second and looked at me , Yellow ran up to me and hugged me "It really you, Red."

I smiled and stroked her hair gently and hugged her back.

Everybody even Silver and Green had a smile on their face.

After three minutes Yellow let go and wiped away her tears.

Blue smiled "Shall we continued what we had plan or let this two lovebird to their plan."

Yellow and I blushed.

Green chuckled softly "Let do what we plan the love birds can improvise."

A girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes laughed.

I asked " Umm... Who are you?"

Gold snickered "Soul,she Silver Girlfriends.

_Silver has a girlfriend you have to be kidding me Mr. Unsociable has a girlfriend._

I smiled "Wow, Silver I didn't even know that you were capable of having a girlfriend."

Gold and Emerald laughed at my comment.

After about ten minutes we had a vanilla cake with yellow frosting and a red rose on top.

I hugged Yellow and Blue smirked the second we broke the hug Blue crash our heads together and made us kiss.

I heard Gold,Emerald,Green, Professor Oak,Daisy,Bill,Crystal,Silver,Ruby, and Sapphire say `Finally!`

After like forever me and Yellow broke apart .

Green smirked "What took you two so long."

_Even Green wanted us to be a couple._

_Okay, Blue offcialy did something to Green_

_But still..._

I guess it was the best day of my life .

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>Well then best day came Red and Yellow are finally a couple.<p>

Mrs. Lora knew they will be a couple.

Please Review...


End file.
